


You Can't Change My Mind [Yandere!Levi Ackerman]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	You Can't Change My Mind [Yandere!Levi Ackerman]

To say that you thought Lance Corporal Levi was a jack ass would be an understatement. You hated his guts thoroughly. That is why two and a half years ago you turned down his invitation to dinner to go on a date with Armin Alert. That was how this whole mess started; the exceeding stable duty for the blonde, as well as laps, the snide looks exchanged between you and your superior in the hallway. All over a date. But you had stayed with Armin, and were planning to for a very long time. Not that he had proposed or anything, but you would have said yes if he did. 

Except for the torture of your poor boyfriend and the excessive amount of cleaning you had do, you were happy to have chosen Armin’s invitation over the corporal’s. Plus the look on Heichou’s face when you stated that you already had a date was priceless; you had broken his stoic mask! Since that day, he’d made your lives a living hell and bugged you to change your mind about being with him. Which you didn’t, of course, you were loyal to Armin. But you did feel bad that he had to suffer because of you. You had talked it through with Armin before, and he said he didn’t mind the extra duties as long as he got to be with you. That was so Armin.

You smiled as you walked to the mess hall, it was lunch but you weren’t very hungry that day. But you knew Levi was in there, and you wanted to make the biggest scene you could to piss him off. So you being you, you used your rank to your advantage. You were Hanji’s assistant, thought of as an equal in rank to the Squad Leader, and you knew you could boss people around; even if it wasn’t Heichou himself. Walking into the mess hall you looked around; scanning just to make sure the short corporal was there. You spied him over at his usual table, eyes flitting between you and his food. You suppressed a smile, instead placing your hands on your hips.

“Cadet Alert! Get over here!” you spat, causing everyone in the mess hall to jump and turn. Armin turned around slowly, his cheeks already red. He clamoured up on his feet, striding over to you.

“[Name], ma’am!” he saluted, but you waved him off, giving him a stern look.

“Cadet, you forgot to do something this morning. Do you know what your error is?” Armin’s eyes widened as he sputtered out incoherent things, his minding going to over what he had done that morning. You sighed, glaring slightly at Armin to make your anger look real, before you stated, “you, cadet...forgot to give me a kiss this morning.” As you laughed, the tension in the room broke. Cadets chuckled at their tables, rolling their eyes and some muttering for the two of you to get a room. Armin unleashed a huge sigh,

“[Name], don’t scare me like that. I thought I was actually in trouble for something,” he muttered, looking into your eyes. You chuckled lightly,

“I’m sorry – but you did forget to kiss me this morning.” Armin’s flustered face turned a deeper shade of red as he played with his fingers.

“Sorry about that, I was really busy with the extra chores the corporal gave me.” You sighed, leaning around Armin slightly to glare at Levi, who was trying to inconspicuously glare at Armin.

“I’ll kill him,” you grunted, your fists clenching at your sides, Armin’s sigh pulled your attention back to him. The blonde smiled at you, shaking his head.

“Really, I told you, I’m fine with the extra duties. It helps build up my strength.” You rolled your eyes,

“But it’s unfair; this is all because I refused a date with him over two years ago! – Tch, guy sure knows how to hold a grudge.” With a sigh you looked Armin in the eyes, and spoke to him in soft, low, seductive tones. “But you know what you could do to make up for this morning? – you could kiss me now.” Before Armin could utter out a word, you grabbed his collar and pulled his lips down to yours. Armin froze in your grip, not only was he uncomfortable with PDA but he could also feel the glare of his superior on his back. After a moment he relaxed, though, closing his eye and kissing back as he placed his hands on your shoulders, before sliding them down to your waist and then around your back; one of Armin’s hands rested around your middle, while the other drifted to small of your back. Had you been in private, there would have been some shy, hesitant bottom grabbing from the blonde. You felt increased heat radiate off of Armin’s face as Jean shouted a cheeky comment.

“[Last], Alert! If you two brats have time to be sucking face in the mess hall, then you have time to clean!” spat Levi’s voice, his footsteps stomping up to the two of you. You pulled apart to look at the corporal, but Levi completely disconnected you by shoving you out of the other’s arms. “Alert! The stable, clean it! [Last] the library! And if I see the two of within fifty feet of each other before either of them are spotless, I will have you both kicked out of the Survey Corps! Now get to work, you brats!” Levi stomped past the two of you, grabbing your wrist in the process. Stumbling after him, you tossed Armin a sympathetic smile, which he returned before heading for the stables.

“Would you let me the fuck go! Like, Jesus Christ, Heichou! I can walk on my own, damn it!” you yelled, trying to yank your wrist from Levi’s grip. But it was one of steel, not to be broken. When you got to the library, Levi threw you into the nearest wall and pinned you to it.

“Do you fucking enjoy torturing me, cadet?” he spat, glaring at you intensely. You glared back, challenging his look.

“I enjoy pissing you off, if that’s what you mean!” you growled, “now get the hell off me, short stuff.” At the nickname, Levi dug his nails into your arms.

“How many fucking times have I told you not to call me that?”

“About as many times as I’ve turned your ass down!” 

“What the hell do you even see in some weakling like Alert?! How the hell could you turn down me, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier?”

“What do I see in Armin?!” you yelled, “I see everything you’re not! He’s sweet and kind and good to me! He’s sensitive, smart and gentle~! While you – you’re just a jackass with a height complex that likes to boss people around! I don’t fucking understand why you’re so fucking pissed at me about turning down a date! And almost three years later, still insist on giving me and my boyfriend hell! What kind of fucked up sadistic bastard are you?!”

“I’m no sadist, if anything you’re the sadist bitch!” spat Levi, you rolled your eyes.

“I told you, you’re never going to change my mind, Levi! I will never be with you, so help me God!” Levi continued to scowl at you,

“I will make your lives a living hell until you agree to be with me,” stated the brunette lowly.

“Too late for that, Corporal Midget,” you groaned, and wriggled in his grip. “Now let me the fuck go so I can clean.” Levi continued to glower for a moment before pressing his lips to yours, and then whispering your ear.

“I’ll make you regret your decision. You. Are. Mine, [Name]. And I won’t let that brat Alert get in my way.” You two exchanged deathly stares as he pulled away and exited the library. You suddenly had a very bad feeling about the future for you and Armin. Forget the Titans. You had an obsessive, vengeful Corporal Levi to deal with and he was way worse.

 

~


End file.
